VolkJäger
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: While trying to cope with a heartbreaking news, Humphrey finds himself in a war that could bring an end to everything he know and love.
1. Prologue

**yA/N: Hello! It's me K29 and this is yet another story from me. Yes I know you might probably going to wonder why am I publishing a lot of stories lately so this is as a way to mitigate any kind of writer's block that would probably come to me in the near future and since one of my main writer's block is laziness I think this would be a good way to prevent it.**

**I don't want to spend another year with a horrible writer's block that plagued over me in 2018. That itself is a harsh reminder that I must force myself to write whether I like it or not to ensure those things would not come to me again.**

**Anyway this is a somewhat supernatural story and if you are wondering what's the translation of the story title and too lazy to go to google translate, I'll translate it for you.**

**Volk = Wolf in Russian**

**Jäger = Hunter in German**

**So I hope you enjoy it and i'll see you later, peace!.**

**X – X – X **

"Idaho? What were you doing in Idaho?" Winston asked. Kate was quick to reply. "We were taken by humans to another park". "We were supposed to repopulate" Humphrey quickly added raising his brows with a warm smile.

Big mistake.

As soon as he said that, Eve lunges at him for mating with her daughter. No one, mates with her daughter, let alone an omega. She effortlessly tackles Humphrey to the ground and choke him with her strong paws to death.

"No no no mom, we didn't repopulate" Kate tried to defuse the situation. Humphrey actually help get home". Eve suddenly stops choking him. Humphrey tried his best to nod but the paws on his neck made it difficult. Eve remove her paws from his throat, allowing him to inhale the much needed oxygen. Before he could react Eve pull him up and say in a motherly tone. "What a nice boy".

"I came back-" "You came back, to marry Garth" Tony interrupts, nudging Garth to step forward closer to Kate. Kate steeled herself and step forward as well.

"Yes".

Humphrey was shocked to hear it. Did she just said that?!.

"And unite the packs!" Kate declared. Both packs howled in joy as they jump down from their respective spot to celebrate the decision. All hate towards each other dissipates. No more fighting for food. Both Winston and Tony nods to each other as a sign of acknowledgement. Tony then left the scene to prepare for tomorrow's marriage.

As Garth follows him, he notices Lilly in the crowd in the distance. She has a saddened look and walk away and swallowed by the crowd. Garth wants to run to her and apologize but how could he?. He had broken her heart but duty comes first. It's painful but it'll worth it. He walks away with a wrenching feeling in his heart.

"M-Marry? You're getting married?" Humphrey asked still in disbelief. "Yes umm… isn't it great? No more fighting during hunts no more scraps and bones for dinner…" Her words seem to be muffled with each seconds passing. No. This is not real. This is just his mind tricking him. Kate is not marrying that Eastern alpha Garth.

"We are going to unite the packs" Kate stated before getting surrounded by females from both pack, immediately distracted from Humphrey as she walks away. Humphrey shakes his head a bit. He is still processing all that information from Kate.

"Welcome back Humphrey" Salty patted his back. "Good job bringing her home!" Shakey added. The trio lift Humphrey off the ground and yell "Wolfpile!" sending them tumbling to the ground. Humphrey set himself free as his gaze still fixed at Kate. He wanted to tell Kate that he loves her but that opportunity is gone forever. Now she's going to spend the rest of her life to some stranger to unite both packs.

Humphrey hung his head low and begin to stroll slowly away from the scene. "Hey Humphrey where you going?" Mooch noticing his friend walking away. Humphrey does not answer. He is trying his best not to cry in front of his friends. He rarely cry. And if he did he'll go somewhere else and cry for as long as he needed.

"I am going for a walk. See you tomorrow… guys…" His voice cracked at the last bit. His friends noticed it but they decide that it is best for him not to be bothered.

As soon as he is all alone he finally let out the first tear of a brokenhearted wolf. Then it becomes a stream that making his fur wet. His tail drooping as well as his ears. He is sobbing. He found himself on the shore of a lake. He peers to the surface and saw his reflection.

Anger starts to creep out of him. And when it reaches its point, he furiously clawing the water and screaming on top of his lungs. "AAAAHHHH STUPID OMEGA WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS TO HER!". He stops clawing the water and now clawing a nearby tree. "YOU ALWAYS TOO SHY TO ADMIT IT! YOU HAVE MANY CHANCES AND YOU BLEW IT UP. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!". A large portion of the tree bark is missing from to continuous clawing. He then put his head against the tree.

"If only… If only… I had the courage to tell her…" He sobbed again. "It could've ended differently… we… we probably running away now to start a new life… just the two of us… Kate and Humphrey… world adventurers…".

The omega continues to cry. Sometimes crying is the best way to let out all those bottled emotions. To wash away any negativity in your mind. He put his fore legs around his face as he sobbed even harder. His body shaking and his breath is ragged. Tears start to form a puddle on the ground and makes his chest fur wetter. And the-

"Who's that?" Humphrey asked when he hears a rustling sound behind some bushes. He immediately stops crying. He lift his head to inspect his surroundings. "Hey! Who's there?!" He asked again this time louder. _Someone _ or _something _is stalking him. And he is scared. "D-Don't do this…".

_Crack!_

A twig snaps followed by more rustling. "Please… show yourself…".

And show yourself _it_ did.

A pair of red glowing eyes appear out of nowhere from the darkness enveloping the environment. Humphrey's heart skip a beat. The eye is the most terrifying thing he has ever seen. It leaves like a glowing trail as it moves closer to him. Then its body came into view. It is a wolf. But it is a very large and muscular wolf and red auras enveloping his fore legs.

"H-Hello… w-who are y-you?" Humphrey asked visibly shaking. The wolf did not answer. Instead, it did something that makes Humphrey run for his dear life. It jumps high in the air, higher than even a top alpha can do. And mid air its claws came out. It's very large. It spins its body and had Humphrey's instinct not to tell him to dodge, he would've been sliced apart by those deathly claws.

It came crashing down creating a shockwave that threw Humphrey several feet away from him. His instinct kicks in and it's telling him one thing: Run.

"What the fuck was that?!" Humphrey screams as he run away from the beast. It howls in a demonic voice and chase him down. Humphrey does not have time to think. He only knows to run and run. The beast came crashing down only a mere inches from him missed its target again. It punch a tree and it just break into two.

"Please don't kill me I am innocent!" Humphrey pleaded. But his plea fell on deaf ears. The beast continues to run after him. He then spot a chasm. It's wide but he'll probably not going to make it. But he's left with no other options left so he have to try.

He gains as much speed as possible and jump across the chasm. He hits the edge and almost falling to his death had he not grab the ground with his claw. He is exhausted and the beast behind him is not slowing down. The beast also jumps but the second it almost landed a flash of red lightning hits him in the face.

The beast growls in pain and due to the unexpected attack, forgot to cling to the edge of the cliff and it fell to the darkness below.

"W-What the hell was that?" Humphrey gapped. Where did that attack come from?. Was there another thing tailing both him and the beast?. Why it saved him?.

Humphrey takes some time to breathe and replenish his energy. "Okay… I gotta get out of here fast…" He starts running again.

_Grrr…_

That rumbling noise stops him dead on track.

Could it be?.

A sharp noise was heard from his back followed by a large boom. He turn back and saw the beast, bloodied, wounded, alive and furious. Its left eye is missing and it's covered with various wounds. Its chest has a huge hole in it and from it, its ribcage can be seen along with it's bleeding beating heart.

It slams its left paw to the ground creating an energized shockwave that almost hits Humphrey. Humphrey dodged it but immediately grabbed by the beast with its right paw on the throat. He trashes around punching and clawing the beast's arm to no avail. The beast is grinning demonically, blood spilling out of its mouth.

It growls and throw Humphrey away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Humphrey screamed as he got impaled on the stomach to a destroyed tree from the shockwave earlier. He tried his best to escape but it was too deep. The sharp edge of the tree is sticking out visibly and now he's losing blood and consciousness fast.

The beast grins once more and tip Humphrey's head with its claw. The beast uses his free hand to plunge it deep to Humphrey's heart. Humphrey screams and trashes once more. He begins to experience tunnel vision and starts to get weaker and weaker. _"Nunc tandem vita tua"_ The beast finally spoke in a strange language.

But something strange begins to happen. Humphrey no longer experience tunnel vision. His eyes, once a deep and tranquil icy blue turns crimson that filled him with rage and pain. With the remaining strength he has, he put up his paws as red aura begins to form.

The beast is confused and take a step back. Humphrey's fore legs is enveloped with the aura. Without warning Humphrey shot a devastating blow to the beast creating a large explosion that throw the beast away. It smashes to a cliff and it stops moving.

The beast tries to move but the cliff collapses on top of it. It howls in pain before it gets muffled by the sound of falling rocks burying the beast alive.

Humphrey is relieved that the ordeal is over but now he's coughing up a lot of blood. He pull himself out of the tree and fall to the ground gasping for air. His stomach is cut open and his intestine is mostly gone. His heart is also wounded and spurting blood every time it beats.

He wobble a few times before falling to the ground. He just wanted all this to end. He feel a sharp pain and then… nothing.

All the sound and suffering… gone.

He found peace. At last.

As he look up to the moon he let out his last tear and with a smile on his face he said:

_I love you Kate_.


	2. A whole new things

_**A/N: Hello guys! I just want to address that Humphrey DID NOT die. You probably think he did due to the multiple fatal injuries he sustained from the battle with the beast. Don't worry he is very much alive which would be explained a bit in this chapter. Enjoy!.**_

**X – X – X **

Humphrey's POV

I feel a sudden rush of pain filling my head and I instantly open my eyes. Bad mistake. My eyes instantly showered by the sun beam and I am forced to close my eyes groaning in annoyance. I always hate it when it happens.

"Hey you're finally awake" A soothing female voice startles me as I jump to a sitting position. I feel a sharp stinging pain on my stomach and she quickly rush towards me. "Lay back down" She said helping me lay down on my back. "Well… this is awkward" I said which earned a giggle. "No need to feel like that. I've had a lot of things like this so I just act normal" She said.

Then my view becomes clear. She is… well, strange is a rude word. Normal wolves don't have fur like her. She has a blue fur with a white underbelly and a bright pink eyes. "You-you are-" "Not your everyday wolf yes?" She quickly asked. I nodded with embarrassment. She laughed again and shook her head. "It's okay it's normal for wolves who doesn't see blue wolves everyday".

"Uhh… who are you?" I asked. "My name is Clara. I am a shaman. Well, technically a shaman leader as I take charges on other shamans too" She explained. "My name's Humphrey… and uhh… nice to meet you Clara" I said. "You're welcome. By the way, a lot of wolves would probably lose their minds if they saw you now".

That sentence got me scared. "Uhh Why?". "They think that you'll be dead by the time they rushed you here. I have to admit you're either a very lucky wolf or just extremely tough" She replied. I tilted my head in confusion. "You lost literally all of your blood and your heart is just… I don't know how to describe it. Destroyed I guess?. And your lower abdomen is pretty much gone. It took literally a dozen of shamans including me desperately trying to save you. Most wolves said to give up on you. But I didn't. And after what feels like hours we managed to heal you albeit still in critical condition" She explained for quite some time.

"How long I was out?" I asked again. "About a week. I banned everyone to enter my den excluding for some wolves who held higher authorities" She answered. My eyes rolled back and almost faint. "Whoa whoa whoa easy now" She caught me.

"Sorry. It's just that… I can't believe that I am still alive after that ordeal" My eyes start to get misty. Clara apparently saw this and instantly pull me to a hug. "Do not worry, you are safe" She cooed to my ear. "_Tristitia dissipati peribunt"_ She said in the same language the beast did. But instead fear I feel safe and loved.

All those pain just washed away and I just hug her even more tightly. "Well… now this is awkward" She said. I blushed and release her while looking down. "You're quite bold aren't you? Hugging a stranger like that?" She teased which further reddens my face. She laughed and pat my shoulder. "Don't worry I do not have a mate so it's okay" She said.

"Wait you don't? How?" I asked her. "Well… having a mate is the last thing I wanted to do now. Plus my duty as a shaman leader always gets in the way so I think marriage is not going to come very soon". "Well that's unfortunate since well… you're…" I trailed off after I realized what I am going to say. "I'm a beautiful and attractive female?" She finished up what I was going to say. I nodded and again, she laughs. "Are you asking out on a date?" She asked still laughing. "Well no it's just, how can anybody miss such a beautiful and attractive wolf like you?" Now I feel like I'm flirting with her.

I can see she's blushing a bit. "Such a sweet guy. I bet a lot of girls want you as a mate". My smile disappears and she begins to get concerned. "Oh no Humphrey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "It's okay Clara, you didn't hurt me at all" I said giving her a smile to reassure her. "Well if I may ask, do you have anyone that you like?" She asked. "I did. I loved her. But she didn't love me" I said. Memories of Kate declaring her marriage with Garth haunts me again. I shake my head to remove those images and say "I am sorry but I can't talk much about it for now. It still hurts" to Clara.

She nods and say "Don't worry I will not pry to your love life. Speaking of which now that you're strong enough, why don't you go outside and walk around to get know to other wolves?". That's actually a good idea. "If you allow it of course". She laughed for literally the hundredth times. "Of course I allow you silly! I am the one suggesting it!" She wiped a tear out of her right eye.

Smiling at me she removes the thick foliage covering the den entrance. Sun rays immediately lighting up the den brighter. "Then go and have fun!" She exclaimed. I thanked her and go outside. The sunlight blinds me momentarily. But when my eyes readjusted, I can't help but to feel amazed at what I am seeing.

I am standing on a cliff, that gives me an uninterrupted overview of the environment around me. It seems that we live in some sort of valley nearly identical to the western pack but this is wider and much more vast than the western pack. There are hills here and there and a rather huge waterfall on the west side of the valley that also has river dividing it in two. Although the river is huge but it seems that it's not deep at all and the current is calm as I can see pups swimming there although their parents still watching over them.

Many wolves are seen doing their daily activity. I can identify some of them which is border patrols, hunter and huntress, or just relaxing not giving a damn about the world.

"Clara! Did our guest just awaken this morning?" A deep and gruff voice startles me. Looking to my left I saw a black and white furred wolf with charcoal eyes. Scars can be seen around his body indicating that he has fought countless fights and the most prominent one is the scar on his left eye. He walks like a pack leader and held his tail high. He is bigger than Winston and Tony which is impressive.

"Ah yes sir, our guest are just awaken and now trying to familiarize himself around our pack" Clara said. He turn his gaze towards me. A strong and scary gaze if I may say. I turn my head away and tuck my tail around my legs. "Careful sir, he's a shy one" Clara said. He growls at me and I whimpered. Then the most unexpected thing happens.

He laughed.

He pat me on the back, well more like slapping my back which I swear I can hear my bones cracking every time his paw landed. "Oh hahaha! I was just messing around with you! You should've seen your face!" He let out a gruff laugh. I got nervous and let a laugh escape me. "Don't worry, Ethan is always been such a goof around guests" She pinch his cheek and he let out a playful howl. "Goddamn it Clara! Really?!" He said holding his cheek. "Stop being a wimp brother!" She said smiling playfully. "I sometimes hate you sis" He said booping her nose. "And I hate it when you do that to me".

I got so confused between their silly banters that I think they didn't notice me still there. "Now, we still have a guest remember?" Clara motioned her right paw to me. I wave my hand nervously. "Ah yes you! Come with me!" He thundered. I whimpered again. Again he laughed and Clara just rolled her eyes. "Come on Ethan, no wonder our guests never stay too long. You're maybe a leader but this is just ridiculous" Clara pushing both of us and soon we found ourselves walking together.

Awkwardness starts to envelope us and before I can speak up he beats me to it. "So, who are you and where you come from?". "I am Humphrey and I am from Jasper Park Canada" I answered. "Ah Jasper, I haven't been there for a long time". "Sir, if I may, whe-" "Ah do not call me sir, I always hated it. Makes me feel like superior from others. Just call me Ethan" He said with a warm smile. "Okay… Ethan" It feels so weird. "So what are you going to ask?". "Where am i?" I asked. "You are in Alaska. Far from home" He answered.

"And who are you?" I asked. "I thought I made it clear that my name is Ethan" He said laughing at me. "No no no, I mean who are you in this pack?". "I am the pack leader, well, not a pack leader, but a leader of an ancient organization called the VolkJäger". That caught my interest. "What's a VolkJäger?" I asked. "It is an organization to preserve the balance of the world" He replied. "Now let's not talk about it shall we? You've just woken up and these things could probably send you back to Clara's den. Now let us enjoy the day okay?" He smiled at me. I smile back and we continue to walk.

We arrive to a rather large group of wolves. "Let me introduce you to the group that's responsible for hunting food. The leader, James" Ethan said. "I am Humphrey and nice to meet you" I said offering my paw. James, a rather bulky wolf with auburn and white fur and a grassy green eyes, reminds me of Garth. He takes my paw and literally crushing it. I whimpered a bit. "I don't know how you survive such wounds but damn, you're stronger than any of us and yet your appearance is thinner than most of wolves here" He said with admiration in his voice.

"I-I'm just lucky that's all" I said. He laughed. "No you're not. You are going to be a strong candidate to be initiated to the organization" James said. "Now now James let's not make our guest goes back to Clara's den" Ethan reminding James. "I am just praising him. Anyway, is Clara's still available?" He asked with hope in his voice. "Yes but you'll never get Clara with that attitude. Your obnoxious way to woo the women". "Hey come on, I am trying my best" He defend himself. "Yeah and clearly your best is the worst". James's friends laughing behind us.

"If I somehow manage to get her heart, you will allow us as mates. Deal?" James asked for a bet. Ethan laughs and shook the outstretched paw. "But know this, if you somehow hurt my sister, I will make sure the last thing you see is your headless body while I feast on it. Got that?" He threatened James with a cold voice, not that warm and friendly one before. Clearly he loves his sister so much.

James gulped. "I… I think I want to cancel the deal". "No you can't. I want to see you try. Good luck James" Ethan said with an evil smile. James grumbled and we left the scene.

"That was… quite unfortunate of him" I spoke up. "No worries, he always dive head first so now he got a massive headache. He'll find a way out". We arrive at a group of females. "Allow me to introduce you to Clara's second in command, Samantha" Ethan said. The said wolf, Samantha, who has velvet fur and a very intriguing dark velvet colored eyes. "Oh you're awake! We were so worried that you won't make it!" Samantha literally hugging me so tight that I almost die of choking. "Samantha, please, don't kill him with your death hug" Ethan rolled his eyes with amusement.

"Apologies, I am always a big hugger to anyone, especially guests" She said. "A very handsome and good looking guest" She trailed eyeing me with a hint of lust. "Uhh Ethan…" I trailed a bit uncomfortable but also a bit excited on the inside. "Samantha, unless you want to get exiled, don't fuck anyone, especially a guest" He reprimanded her. "Oh don't act you didn't know me!" She huffed. "I am a very very horny wolf. And I will make sure I can have sex everyday and with a body and voice like me, no male can resist me" She said with those flirty tone. I have to admit, her voice starts to make me feel funny down there.

"I do allow you to fuck but you have to be in a relationship! At least as a boyfriend and girlfriend thing! What happened to Aiden? You broke up?" He asked. "Aiden gave up, he cannot match my sexual advance and our last mating almost cost him his life!" She exclaimed laughing all along. Ethan just shakes his head and we bid farewell to her (after literally eye fucking me).

We both toured around the pack meeting many wolves. I have to say this pack or organization is very comfortable and friendly. Reminds me of the Western Pack minus my best friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

We finished right when the sun just disappear behind the mountain. Ethan showed me my new den and told me tomorrow we'll have a talk in his den. I am a bit nervous about it but Ethan reassured me to relax and think nothing of it but just a small talk. He then left me alone in my new den.

I start to ponder how's life back in Western Pack. Did Kate married Garth?. Did they try to search for me?. All those thoughts makes me eyes droopy and before I know it, I was knocked out cold by sleep.


	3. Ended

Closed. Will be merged.


End file.
